Skin and Scales (Golden Sparks)
by StarHuntress101
Summary: Jude Heartfillia has enough of his daughter. Sending her imprisoned in a tower, Dragneel "Natsu", is sent to guard Lucy Heartfillia. But when love strikes, could a dragon and human love each other? A NaLu fanfic, a Rapunzel and Beauty and the Beast story... With a twist. Title changed from Golden Sparks to Skin and Scales
1. Chapter 1

** Enjoy the story...**

XXXXXX

Prolouge

"Papa, can I help-" "Leave me! I am working!" A man roared. Dirt streaked his muddied face, a straw hat covered his head due to the blazing sun. The child in front of him flinched, and shied away.

"Bu-but Pap-" "SHUT IT! LEAVE!" The man once roared again. Tears trickled down his daughter's face, but the child kept consistant.

"It's my birthda-" "LISTEN, LUCY! LEAVE!" He snarled, jabbing the plow into the dirt resting beneath his feet.

"Ya-yes, Papa!" Lucy whimpered, cowering away. Her father scowled.

"You have no right to be my child." He gritted his teeth, shaking with anger.

The young girl shuddered down a muddy path, tears masking her face. A small cottage house nestled at the end of the path.

Tears spattered on the dirt floor, as Lucy slid down the wooden wall in the cottage.

"Mama... Make daddy stop..." Lucy whispered. Her blonde hair started to whistle in the wind.

_Do dragons exist? Maybe I could go and fly away with them_, Lucy thought.

_I will fly away. With dragons I will..._

XXXXXX

**Feel free to ask any questions you don't understand...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Father, I'm going out." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at the man in front of me.

He just grunted and shrugged, and kept looking out of the big window.

"Thank you for your reply." I retorted, and rather slammed the door hard.

Ten, idiotic, abusive years, and all I get is ignorance. While father gets money and a beautiful house I don't want! And father says he worked hard on the fields. I think he worked hard at screaming.

"Hey, Spetto-san. I'm going out." I smiled softly at the old maid. She nodded with a tight smile and continued to dust.

"Thank you." I scoffed, and stalked out the big mansion. Work, work, work. Does Father even think of Mama?

XXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V.

"That child! Going out all the time, not even minding her later inheirantance! She doesn't think of work!" I spat.

I slammed the wooden desk with my hands. A marrige. That's it.

"And if she refuses, I'll send her in a tower. A tower! She'll be trapped, never to annoy me!" I howled.

I snatched the phone and twisted to dial. "Hello, this is Jude Heartfillia. I want my daughter to marry your son. Yes... If she refuses? I'll make her regret it." I sneered into the phone.

This will work. Work well.

XXXXXX

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Hey, Cana? Hide that bottle, I don't want my dad to... You know. He might think I'm drinking." I muttered.

"Aw, do I have to? I have to, I got to!" The brunette whined, taking gulps of liquor in between words.

"Cana-chan. Listen to Lu-chan. She'll get in big trouble." Levy stated. Cana shrugged and threw the bottle away with a crash.

"I get it from my dad." She groaned. "You owe me a bottle, Lucy."

"Mmm... 'Kay..." I grumbled, staring at my locket. The gold charm had a tiny picture slid into it. Mama.

"Lu-chan, don't discomfort yourself. Your mother is already with you, so stop trying to remember." Erza murmured, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Luce," Gray snickered. I cringed. Only Natsu would call me that. If only he hadn't died in war...

"Juvia is jealous!" Juvia shrieked a little. Gray frowned and rather snickered a bit.

"Gray, only one person should, and will, call me that." I muttered, flashing a uneasy smile at Juvia. She just gave a glare.

"Lucy, where are we going?" Wendy whispered, clutching her cat, Charle, even tighter.

"As long as it's away from my father." I muttered. Wendy patted my back, trying to be comforting, but I did nothing but cringe.

"Can we go to a bar?" Cana moaned questionably. Levy muttered a warning again and shook her head, "no".

"How 'bout a strip club for Gray?" Natsu would snicker. I gave a sigh. Even if he was here, Lisanna would be all onto him. He wouldn't be even talking.

XXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V.

"Lucy! Come back, right now!" I snapped into the phone. A wail came from the phone.

"Lucy, are you complaining?" I growled. A muffled response sounded.

"Lucy! LISTEN!" I roared.

"What? Stop, I'm trying to be happy with my friends." She scowled into the phone.

"Lucy Heartfillia. You are to be married. Now come back right now, you will meet your fiancé tomorrow." I snickered.

A crash of a phone dropping travelled to the line. Good. And I hung up.

XXXXXX

Lucy's P.O.V.

My phone shattered into pieces. I did nothing.

"Lu-chan! Now you gotta fix it, before your father hears!" Levy moaned.

"It's okay, Levy-chan. He probably heard through the phone. He'll get another one for me, most likely." I whimpered.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Wendy tugged on the end of my shirt. I smiled softly, or tried to, at the younger girl.

"He-my- my father said I was to be-be- oh, never mind. Getting forced marrige is not a big deal." I stuttered, storming away.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Erza asked. Tears plopped from her eyes, running down her cheeks. Even Levy, Cana. In fact everyone was crying. Even Gray and Juvia.

"Forced marrige is a big deal! Juvia thinks so! Come back Lucy-san!" Juvia wailed. She crashed into Gray's arms, weeping. Gray curled his arms around her, and I tried my best to smile.

I will keep them out of this, if it's the last thing I do...

XXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V.

"What? Oh, I thought so." I sneered. Lucy gritted her teeth, hard.

"But you will." I snapped, banging the table once again with my hands.

"No! I will not! I don't care if you kill me, or hurt anyone I love! I still say no!" Lucy cried.

"Or really? Then cancel the marrige, Spetto. I'll give you a second chance, Lucy. How 'bout that?"

**_So, since I got only two reviews, (I think), please review! I know I got some story followers, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (x 10,000,000,000 more times) review! And out of the two review I got, both of them said Jude you evil blah blah blah, so I was thinking you could decide his future in the later story! I'll give you details, a long, long, time later, so you can think of what you want to do with him. If you already got a idea, PM or review. *snigger snigger*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Argh! Why did he do this? At least my friends are safe." I muttered.

I gazed around the clearing. Peachy-coloured stone bricks were held together with greyish foundation.

Vines could be visible through the cracks. Like our old house. The one where Mama lived with us.

I crawled closer on all fours, to the clump where most of the vines curled. A white piece of paper was entwined.

With my nimble fingers, I plucked it out of it's zone. It was a clean, expensive-looking note. Father's stationary.

_"I'll be sending a guard. You'll never escape until you agree. I need a heir and some peace. Do you even care about me?"_ It read, in jutted, angry lines.

"Pft. Of course not." I scowled. I crumpled it and threw it out the small crack, with light blotting out the darkness.

"At least there's a skylight." I narrowed and blinked my eyes, lifting my head to stare at the glass ceiling.

"It's rather pretty, this place. And your father said he hated you." A ominusus voice chuckled.

I shrieked in horror. The guard was already here? I stumbled back into the shadows. A gigantic eye peered through the crack. It seemed onyx. Like... No, he's gone.

"Wa-wait! How's an eye that big?" I wailed. A huge shadow encased the skylight. I shrunk back once again, trembling.

"Wha- wha- what are you?" I blurted out. A toothy grin appeared in the skylight. Sharp, jutted teeth.

I let out a wail. A howl of laughter sounded.

"The name's uh- Dragneel! Yea-yeah... Dragneel. Um, but I heard you had- a um, friend called Natsu. Call me that. Natsu." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, Natsu," I sighed. I felt more relaxed. This- this creature was like Natsu. I can relax. "What. Are. You." I trembled, still, trying to convice myself to be Lucy.

A dragon. Awesome, hmm?" He chuckled. The shadow swooped away, and an eye once appeared in the crack again.

"Na-no! Dragons aren't real!" I wailed, shaking my head. At instant, I regretted it. There was a dragon in front of me, right.

"Well, Lucy- uh, erm, uh, can I call you Luce?" Natsu asked. And I scowled. How did he know so much about me? And if father did, why would he tell this "Natsu"?

"Yes." I blurted out. I would've clamped my hands over my mouth, but Natsu was already gone. If he had wings, he'd be probably flying.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I cried, heaving myself up, and rushing to the crack. My head could fit into the hole!

"What?" He snorted, and his figure swooped forward. I clamped my mouth to keep myself from laughing. He had pink scales.

I jolted. Like Natsu. No! Erase him from your mind! He would be dating Lisanna if he were here. He wouldn't be my best friend if he were here. He wouldn't even be here...

"What? Gotta a problem with a my scales?" He snickered, his hot breath blowing into my face. I chuckled and shook my head "no".

Even if I didn't have Natsu, I had Dragneel. But it was pretty stupid to have a dragon companion.

**Aw, only six reviews in total!? You can do better! I don't care of flames. Please help me by telling me what you think OF EACH CHAPTER. And LunaWolfxoxo, I actually consider you idea. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V.

"I still think you don't like my scales." Natsu whined. I supressed a giggle, and shrugged.

"Well, they are pretty girly." I snickered. Natsu scoffed and lifted his chin, high.

"Hey, can you get me out? I want to feel the fresh air!" I asked, eyes shining.

"Your father will kill both of us, and you can just stick your head out. No need." Natsu muttered.

I smirked. Natsu didn't want this. "But I want to run around." I complained. He scowled once again.

"Stop it." He grumbled.

"Screw you! I'll do it myself!" I growled, swooping my gaze for a long object. Natsu raised brow.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, putting his eye closer to the hole and twitching in the left direction.

I turned my gaze to the corner where Natsu pointed. A long, shiny whip was nestled in the corner. I remember when Mama used to fight off bears and wolves with a whip.

"Use it. Make the hole bigger, then you'll get out. Be careful." Natsu snickered.

"What? Why?" I stiftled, whipping the whip lightly against the ground. A heart-shaped prick was at the end, and a glowy handle rested benath my clutched palm.

"Move, Natsu. Or I hit you in the eye." I snickered. The dragon shrugged and flapped along.

I swung the whip and bricks crumbled. Dust and chunks of stone scattered onto the... Clouds?

"Wha-what? Those are clouds?" I gasped. They moved, of course, like real ones.

"Uh... Well, DUH! Luce, how dense are you?" Natsu snickered, swooping around on his back like he was swimming.

"Right now I could fall and die! And you pretend you're swimming while you're flying?" I shrieked.

A smooth claw curled around my back.

"I'll catch you. I promise." Natsu chuckle sounded, and a the claw pushed me forward. I was falling. Wind whistled into my face.

"Natsu!" I howled in anger. I panted deeply. Natsu, you idiot! Why did you have to push me!?

"Natsu!" I growled as his pink figure flew to a short distance beside me. And a cheeky grin lighted up my mood.

XXXXXX

**REVIEW!**

**Please! Anyway, 'cos if you do, I will post a dramatic (not really) short story about how Lucy's friends felt as Lucy left. Also, it'll explain the GaLe and Jerza moments. SO REVIEW! Please review, I need 10-15 reviews, then I'll post the short.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Natsu's P.O.V.

A thud rang in my ears as I let Lucy gently fall onto the green grass that caressed he face.

Her eyes were shielded from the sun, but that didn't stop her from screaming at me.

"Natsu! You- you-"

"What? You did say you wanted a walk out! Anyway, I'm bringing you back later. I'm still your guard." I snickered.

Jude's P.O.V.

I sat, head over the desk, with a stern, frowning face.

"Jude..." I could remember how Layla giggled my name as Lucy and Michelle cantered around the garden, pretending to be horses.

"If you were still here..." I muttered. And if only you could hear me, Layla.

"Did I do wrong in sending Lucy away?" I started to whisper. I blinked my eyes rapidly to stop tears.

"No. A girl that looks like Layla is no daughter of mine when she doesn't listen." I muttered.

I promise, Layla. I will not regret this decision even if you do.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I groaned as I heaved myself up. My arm was bruised, and leg throbbing. This felt horrible.

"How did I survive that fall?" I moaned, my vision a bit blurry. I could see a faded brook, running by the trees to my right.

"You didn't." Natsu's mutter echoed my ears.

I jumped in suprise. "I'M DEAD?!" I wailed. The pink figure started to clear. A sneer, more like grin, took place on the pink dragon.

"What? No! I just simply took you gently when you were... I dunno, 10 metres away from the ground? Then I dropped you." Natsu snickerwd.

"Still, I could've died! What are you laughing about?" I cried.

"There's nothing else funny here than you screaming. What do you think, of course I'm laughing at you." He snorted.

I buried my face in hand. "Natsu, there is something wrong with you." I muttered. Just like my Natsu. No! No. He's dead. Don't bring back the past.

"Come on, let's go. I'll fly you back at midnight." Natsu snickered, landing on his huge claws, and scampering to the brook.

"What? Why midnight?" I scowled, following the dinosaur-like footsteps.

"Because you'll probably not be shaking and screaming that time." He snickered.

"Oh, I'll get you this time!" I roared, and took after him.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I glanced back as I skidded on the grassy mud path. A tall tower, scouted behind Luce, which I called the Tower Of Heaven. I did look like it reached heaven, after all, and Luce was grinning ferouciously, trying her best to get me.

"You won't get me, Luce! I'm a pro!" I chuckled, and swooped upwards with my wings flapping viciously. A ranting Lucy was screaming, but a giggly smile framed her heart-shaped face, bringing the intensity to her big brown eyes.

"Oh, really?" She howled. "Then let's see if that's true!"

Her dainty feet kicked off the plain, white flats and her bare feet glistened as it splashed into the brook.

"I'll even climb a tree to get you!" She snickered, mounting the white bark tree, grinning contently.

"Oh, really? But no need, I'll be on the other side." I chuckled, swooping to the oak tree facing the oppisite of the white tree.

"Like I care! I got my whip!" She hollered, whisking out the bright whip, aiming it at the thick, long branch that the oak held.

She leaped off the branch of the white tree, swinging like a monkey to the tree. I once again lifted my wings to flap more upward.

"What are you now, Luce? A monkey?" I grinned, circling around.

And a pouty frown took place on Lucy's bright face, but she was still amazing.

XXXXXX

'Ka-ay! So I got alot of reviews... To me... But... I only got 7. Keep it up peoples! You can do it! Yay reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu's P.O.V.

I gasped as sunlight hit my eyes. I glanced around spotting Luce, fingering with a small daisy.

"What are you doing Luce?" I muttered, yawning. The blondie shrugged.

"It just looks pretty, it reminds when my mother used to put flowers as acessories instead of wasting money." She murmured, caressing the flower's stem.

"Come on, Luce! I want to do something!" I whined, after a few seconds of watching her gaze at the field, scouting for more flowers.

"Wait, Natsu." She muttered, scooping up a bunch of flower, sticking them in her hair. She knotted her hair into a messy braid, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lucy, there's no guys out here to flirt with, let's go." I grumbled, trying not to blurt out that she looked completely awesome.

"Natsu, will you ever be patient? You're just like... One of my friends." She murmured.

I cringed as it all came back. A gun to my temple, rough hands clutching my body, like a prisoner, being dragged away from the battlefield... From my life...

"Natsu, what's wrong? You're sweating like crazy, and you... You look scared." Lucy whispered, breaking my thought.

"Uh... Yeah... Whatever, let's go, you look fine." I muttered, walking toward the brook again.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, uncertain. I scowled behind her back.

I bent down, swishing my tail, kneeling above the stream. Luce did the same, but gazing in awe at the silver fish, with a happy grin on her face.

"Look, Natsu, those fish look like they're silver!" She grinned, glancing at my and the fish, like she was comparing us.

"Luce, you sound like a kid! Come on." I muttered, ignoring, or at least trying to, ignore the flashbacks ingraining in my mind.

"Fine." She muttered, glancing at the fish one more time. She glared at me, but shrugged it off.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked. I shrugged.

"While you were sleeping, I scouted the place. I saw a small village, you might want some food, we're running out." I murmured.

"Really!? I can meet people now!" Lucy cheered.

"I'm not letting you escape. I'll watch you all night to prove it. I'm going to watch for people trying to break you out." I warned, and Luce slumped.

"Ugh, so bossy." She muttered, groaning.

"Anyway, keep on going straight. Go through the forest, exactcly north, then turn left when you see a brook. Then you'll arrive at the village." I grumbled.

"Why aren't you coming?" Lucy whispered, shooting a worried glance at me.

"I'll be waiting here. People will freak if they see me." I chuckled.

Luce creased her brow. "Why not? You're not ugly or anything."

"Wow. You must've got used to me. I'm a dragon Luce, to people there's no such thing as dragons." I chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot. I'll meet you here." Lucy murmured.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I groaned inwardly. It felt wrong for me to walk all by myself.

"Ow!" I shrieked. Pain throbbed from my forehead. Oh, did I daydream again?

"Welcome to Crocus." I muttered, reading the sign.

"Population; 187,779,108,001. That's alot. I though Natsu said this was a village, not a state!" I exclaimed.

"Well, doesn't matter." I sighed, and trekked further. Twigs whapped my face, and I groaned. Why was there a forest?

"Ow!" I moaned. I clutched my eye. A glared at the branch that had hit my eye.

"You know, there's a path. With no branches to hit you in the face?" A man's voice chuckled.

"Oh." I stammered, my eyes traveling to the dusty path the man stood on.

"Thanks." I muttered. I gave a quick glance at the man, stepping on the path.

He had hair like Natsu's, all spiky, but a dusty blonde. A smirk took place on his lips, and shocking blue eyes.

"You headed to Crocus?" He asked. I nodded, biting my lip.

"Anyway, what's your name?" He grinned. I took another quick glance at him.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." I blurted out. Agh. Now Natsu is going to kill me for telling personal info!

"Y-you?" I asked. He shrugged for no reason.

"Sting Eucliffe."

«EXTRA»

Erza's P.O.V.

I watched as the carrige bumbled away, carrying a crying Lucy, banging at the walls, wailing to be thrown out.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." I gritted my teeth, tears pouring down my cheeks.

I should've stopped her father! I am still a excellent swordsmaster! But I didn't. I could've helped her escape! But I didn't.

I'm not a true friend. Or am I? 

Levy's P.O.V.

I stared at Erza's crying face, as I did the same.

"Oi! What're you staring at!?" Gray snapped. His face was red. Probably he was drinking.

"You look familiar. What's wrong with your face?" The man Gray was scowling at sneered back. He had piercings, studded all over his body.

"Gajeel. Stop it." A blue-haired man muttered from behind him. He had a red tatto, under his eye, and reaching up to his upper eyelid.

"Why, Jellal? Admit you want to do that." Gajeel groaned. His pouty face made me smile. It was like those romance novels, when the love intrest was the bad boy, with a secret soft side.

"What're you staring at Shrimp?" He snarled, snapping his gaze toward me. I flinched. I suddenly felt like I was on the verge of crying.

"Don't scare Levy!" Erza growled, shielding me protectivly. I giggled nervously.

"N-no, that's okay, Erza. He didn't mean any harm." I stuttered, still not taking my eyes off the him.

"Not scared, huh? Or at least trying to be. Well, what an annoying brat." Gajeel sneered.

"Gajeel! Stop it!" Jellal rose, his scowl increasing.

"Fine, Jellal." He grunted, taking his seat once more.

"Phew, I didn't want anything bad to happen t- Kya!"

Erza flew over a chair, tripping. The blue-haired man, darted forward, catching the scary Erza Scarlet in his arms.

A light blush spread across Erza's cheeks, as Gajeel, Grah, Cana, Juvia and I stood still, gaping.

"Oh- um... Sorry." Jellal stammered as he let Erza go. The scarlet-haired girl blushed even more.

"Th-That's okay..." She whispered. I smiled happily.

But still, I couldn't keep my eyes off Gajeel. I kept his promise.

Cana's P.O.V.

I stood gaping. I almost even dropped my bottle of beer. The scary, strong, personal, Erza Scarlet was blushing over an-an- Stranger!

Not to mention the Gajeel character was staring at Levy! I grimaced. Gray had Juvia, too! Ugh, I was a loner.

"Hello, miss, do you need anything to drink?" A man approached. A handsome one, in fact.

Gray's P.O.V.

I stared at the ceiling of the bar. Man, I wish Lucy was here. And I might admit, Natsu. It's all my fault! I could've saved him!

Well, at least those two spys- wait! Those are those two guys!

"Wait!" I cried. Gajeel stopped looking at Levy and Jellal stopping stammer-talking to Erza.

"You were in the war, and you helped Natsu, right?" I rose from my chair. Gajeel shrugged, and Jellal nodded.

"Don't talk about that. Ugh, it reminds me of that time when I got shot in the back!" Gajeel groaned.

"Oh. Sorry about th-that." Levy murmured. Gajeel cracked a soft smile.

"Yes, we were at Natsu's... Funeral. If his body wa there..." Jellal muttered.

"Anyway, er- what's your name?" Jellal asked, turning to Erza, blushing furiously.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Juvia's P.O.V.

Juvia blushed as Gray turned to Juvia. A grin was on Gray's face.

"They talk about weird things, don't they?" He snickered.

Juvia is suprised. Gray really is clueless when it comes to love.

"Eh... Gray? Do you want to take a walk with Juvia?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Sure, why not Juvia?" Gray smirked. Handsome. Juvia is glad she met Gray.

Juvia looped her arm slowly, with Gray's arm. And he didn't make a sound, just a smile.

XXXXXX

NO HOLD ON! This is not gonna be a Sticy story! Natsu's gonna kill Sting! Maybe... Anyway, poll time!

As I mentioned in the extra story, Cana thought she was a loner, and met a man. I'm going to let you decide who!

I know some people support

-CanaXLaxus, so you may want that!

-I ship CanaXFreed. I call it Frana. I think Cana's rowdiness + Freed's properness = LOVE! But I don't mind if I do anything else.

-I can't think of anyone else Cana is paired up with, so how about you suggest? But it has to be someone who has not been mentioned in the story, or single, as in I didn't mention that he has a love intrest.

Please review, by the way! And please answer the poll, vote! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Natsu's P.O.V.

I gasped as sunlight hit my eyes. I glanced around spotting Luce, fingering with a small daisy.

"What are you doing Luce?" I muttered, yawning. The blondie shrugged.

"It just looks pretty, it reminds when my mother used to put flowers as acessories instead of wasting money." She murmured, caressing the flower's stem.

"Come on, Luce! I want to do something!" I whined, after a few seconds of watching her gaze at the field, scouting for more flowers.

"Wait, Natsu." She muttered, scooping up a bunch of flower, sticking them in her hair. She knotted her hair into a messy braid, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lucy, there's no guys out here to flirt with, let's go." I grumbled, trying not to blurt out that she looked completely awesome.

"Natsu, will you ever be patient? You're just like... One of my friends." She murmured.

I cringed as it all came back. A gun to my temple, rough hands clutching my body, like a prisoner, being dragged away from the battlefield... From my life...

"Natsu, what's wrong? You're sweating like crazy, and you... You look scared." Lucy whispered, breaking my thought.

"Uh... Yeah... Whatever, let's go, you look fine." I muttered, walking toward the brook again.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, uncertain. I scowled behind her back.

I bent down, swishing my tail, kneeling above the stream. Luce did the same, but gazing in awe at the silver fish, with a happy grin on her face.

"Look, Natsu, those fish look like they're silver!" She grinned, glancing at my and the fish, like she was comparing us.

"Luce, you sound like a kid! Come on." I muttered, ignoring, or at least trying to, ignore the flashbacks ingraining in my mind.

"Fine." She muttered, glancing at the fish one more time. She glared at me, but shrugged it off.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked. I shrugged.

"While you were sleeping, I scouted the place. I saw a small village, you might want some food, we're running out." I murmured.

"Really!? I can meet people now!" Lucy cheered.

"I'm not letting you escape. I'll watch you all night to prove it. I'm going to watch for people trying to break you out." I warned, and Luce slumped.

"Ugh, so bossy." She muttered, groaning.

"Anyway, keep on going straight. Go through the forest, exactcly north, then turn left when you see a brook. Then you'll arrive at the village." I grumbled.

"Why aren't you coming?" Lucy whispered, shooting a worried glance at me.

"I'll be waiting here. People will freak if they see me." I chuckled.

Luce creased her brow. "Why not? You're not ugly or anything."

"Wow. You must've got used to me. I'm a dragon Luce, to people there's no such thing as dragons." I chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot. I'll meet you here." Lucy murmured.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I groaned inwardly. It felt wrong for me to walk all by myself.

"Ow!" I shrieked. Pain throbbed from my forehead. Oh, did I daydream again?

"Welcome to Crocus." I muttered, reading the sign.

"Population; 187,779,108,001. That's alot. I though Natsu said this was a village, not a state!" I exclaimed.

"Well, doesn't matter." I sighed, and trekked further. Twigs whapped my face, and I groaned. Why was there a forest?

"Ow!" I moaned. I clutched my eye. A glared at the branch that had hit my eye.

"You know, there's a path. With no branches to hit you in the face?" A man's voice chuckled.

"Oh." I stammered, my eyes traveling to the dusty path the man stood on.

"Thanks." I muttered. I gave a quick glance at the man, stepping on the path.

He had hair like Natsu's, all spiky, but a dusty blonde. A smirk took place on his lips, and shocking blue eyes.

"You headed to Crocus?" He asked. I nodded, biting my lip.

"Anyway, what's your name?" He grinned. I took another quick glance at him.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." I blurted out. Agh. Now Natsu is going to kill me for telling personal info!

"Y-you?" I asked. He shrugged for no reason.

"Sting Eucliffe."

XXXXXX

NO HOLD ON! This is not gonna be a Sticy story! Natsu's gonna kill Sting! Maybe... Anyway, poll time!

As I mentioned in the extra story, Cana thought she was a loner, and met a man. I'm going to let you decide who!

I know some people support

-CanaXLaxus

-I ship CanaXFreed. I call it Frana. I think Cana's rowdiness + Freed's properness = LOVE! But I don't mind if I do anything else.

-I can't think of anyone else Cana is paired up with, so how about you suggest? But it has to be someone who has not been mentioned in the story, or single, as in I didn't mention that he has a love intrest.

Please review, by the way! And please answer the poll, vote! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lucy's P.O.V.

I hummed happily, as I looked through a basket of apples. Red, and crunchy looking. Maybe I should get som-

"So Lucy, you're visiting?" Sting asked. I shrugged, picking up a light green apple.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked, motioning to the woman behind the apple stand.

"How much is an apple?" I murmured, gesturing to the basket.

"11 jewel." The woman smirked, revealing her white teeth.

"Wh-what?! That's so much!" I stuttered. The woman shrugged deviously.

"Do you even have enough money?" She snickered. "Or are you a poor, poor loser?"

"What? No-no I'm-" I sputtered. Sting slapped his hand over my lips.

"Don't mess with Minervra." He snapped, glaring at me and shoving the jewel into Minervra's hand.

"Thank you, Sting-kun." She sneered, throwing the green apple at my face.

"Thanks." I muttered. The man grinned with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, and by the way, Sting-kun? Tell your "friend"," Minervra sneered, eyeing me, "That's she's an idiot."

"Oh, shut up-" I fell and a throbbing feeling flooded over a forehead. A groan escaped my lips.

"Here, I'll help you out." Sting grunted, grabbing my finger. He shot a glance at my hand... And gasped.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, also looking my hand. I smiled softly at the memory my hand held.

Father was screaming at me, saying I should've never got the tattoo, even though it was Fiore's flag. Pink, even, Mama's favourite colour.

"You're from Fiore?" Sting narrowed his eyes, gesturing to Minervra. He dropped my hand.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I scowled. I recived a hideous glare.

"You idiot, Minervra was right. You are an Fiorean. This is Xanfei, you are in. The country Fiore ruined in war."

And a gun hit my temple.

XXXXXX

Agh, is this a short chapter? Sorry if it is (*blush*). Oh, and if you don't understand, Fairy Tail's guild mark is on Fiore's flag, along with the other GOOD guilds. Xanfei is something random I made up, and it houses the other dark guilds + Sabertooth. Sabertooth's mark is on the Xanfeian flag. OH, and I think I got 2 CanaXLaxus votes, I Frana. And I'm adding CanaXBacchus, you may vote that too!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Natsu's P.O.V.

I grunted as a bee whizzed by my nose. When the heck will Luce come back?

It's been... What, 3 and a half hours. Should I go find her? I spread my wings uneasily.

"Lucy, where are you?" I muttered as my shadow cascaded the forest's trees.

Little tan buildings dotted stone paths in a distance, but it was obvious it was deserted.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Lucy was supposed to be there, at least doing something.

As my claws dug into the dirt resting near a barn, a few miles from the town, I could spot a tipped over apple stand.

"Minervra's Apples." I marrowed my eyes, scanning the sign.

"Die if you don't take one. Wow, that's a stupid threat." I snorted.

"Hey who the- WHAT ARE YOU?!" A strangled voice shrieked behind me. I whipped around.

A young boy, sporting a red tattoo on his face, and messy blue hair, stood there with a dropped pitchfork, and gaping at me.

I flashed my sharp white teeth, sneering. At least that could drive the boy away. But he looked so familiar... Like Jellal, that spy.

"What are you?" He tried again, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Get back Wendy!", as a tinyer girl peeked behind the boy.

I stood there, glaring at them, an trying to look fierce. Well, obviously they didn't buy it.

"What are you? Answer me!" He stammered. I smirked.

"A dragon." I muttered in a deep voice. The boy widened his eyes in shock.

"Th-the goverment wasn't lying! They did set free a dragon!" He shrieked.

My heart lurched. Those scientists were from the goverment? But why would they want to turn me, into a dragon?

"The dragon looks scared, Myst-kun." Wendy whimpered, lifting her finger to my face.

The boy neared closer with th pitchfork. "What do you want? We've already lost our parents, and our brother no longer cares for us! Leave! We've suffered too much!" He choked.

"Leave me alone." I grunted, and started stomp away. The boy and girl was dumbstruck.

"Myst-kun? Will the dragon be okay? I want to be a dragon too!" Wendy giggled.

"Save you wishes for later, Wendy." He muttered, and laced his hands with Wendy's. Her mouth curved into a smile.

I stared at the apple stand once more. Minervra sounded so familiar, like... She's a daughter of a powerful general... I believe.

But what would a daughter of a powerful man be doing, hosting a apple stand?

I scanned the city. A waving slit of cloth caught my eye. A tiger-like head was emmbed to the side, along with some other marks.

Xanfei, was stitched to the bottom left, in a cursive, wavy lettering. And my heart pounded heavily.

I flapped open my wings, and craned my neck to look for the barn from earlier.

"Wh-where is everybody?" I burst my head into the door. The boy and girl were nibbling on bread, flinched.

Wendy grinned. "Everyone went to see the prisoner! They're going to bu-buh-eat her!"

"Wendy! Where did you learn that?" The boy hissed.

"Where?" I snarled, inching closer. The children leaned back, trembling lightly.

"The court. I think." The boy stammered.

"Finally, a load of good Xanfieans." I grunted, backing up.

"Hey! We're Fioreans on the run!" The older child snapped.

"Like I care." I muttered, scanning for a building.

A huge sign caught my eye. "Xanfei Official Court and-"

It couldn't be true. It couldn't. This couldn't be, be the town where it all happened.

Where all my dreams completely shattered.

This couldn't be the place where I became a dragon.

**Okay, so Natsu was forced into some experiments, where he became a dragon! The boy is Mystogan, and Wendy is his little sister! I sound to Happy.. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Lucy's P.O.V.

I let out a wail as the whip slapped me again.

"Weakling. I work, selling apples, and I've killed thousands! And here you are, being beaten!" Minervra cackled along with the crowd watching.

"And to die a pathectic death, being killed by your own whip! Oh, and it's your mother's, I believe! Even worse." She howled, running her fingers on the carving I didn't notice, in a curvy writing stating "Layla Heartfillia".

Another sting of pain slashed at my leg, and the chains gripping on my wrists seemed to tighten.

Sting glared at me, lips laced with a smirk, and a man sporting black stared emotionlessly, red eyes darting at all the wounds paining me.

"Just... A few more... Hits... And you'll be done... Foreve-"

"Minervra! What are you doing?" A terrified wail shrieked from behind.

I only had the enough strenght to creak my head slightly to stare at the newcomer. Blood in my eyes, blurried the sight, but it was clear that the comer had short, blue hair and a young, fragile face.

"Help..." I whispered, closing my eyes. No more pain attacked, but distant voices seemed to be screaming at each other.

"What are you doing to an innocent girl, Minervra? She just came to buy an apple, and you seem to be accusing her of a murder!" She complained.

"She had a whip on her belt, and she is a Fiorean! Her kind killed my father!" Minervra shrieked.

An angry look crossed the girl's face. "You literally told Sting he was to be a amazing vice-president, and that your father's death was worth it!" She shrieked.

"My father exiled you, and now you defend him?! Why are you even here?" Minervra snapped, eyes blazing with fury.

"Yukino, stop! Don't get Minervra mad!" Sting pleaded. More of a beg. A look of worry remained in his eyes.

"Sting, stay out of this! Let the girl go!" Yukino muttered, and calmer look finally crossing her face.

"Like I care! I need to torture someone!" Minervra scowled, and turned back to me with a content face, slapping the whip crazily.

"No! Luce!" Natsu's cry wailed. And a huge pink blur crashed through the walls, glass prickling my skin.

"Natsu Dragneel. I am dearly happy to see you." A man's voice cackled, laced with eons of knowledge, but seeped with evil.

"Who are you?" Natsu roared, his onyx eyes blazing, teeth bared. Cuts were slashed at his sides, blood seeping lightly from scars.

"The president of Xanfei. Zeref."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Natsu's P.O.V.

I glared at Zeref. Was he the one who planned my transformation?

"I see you've adapted to being a... Creature." Zeref murmured warmly. A small laugh escaped through his lips, though a alert glare was placed on his face.

"Adapt? Natsu, you were a human before?" Lucy cried. Her eyes shone with the hurt of betrayal, but confusion clouded her eyes.

"Yes. Xanfei is poor, they spend to much on... Useless stuff." I muttered. Zeref shot me a hurt glare.

"Natsu, everything has a use." Zeref said, giving an annoyed glance. I scoffed at this.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE A HUMAN? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah. Was I supposed to?" I muttered, dipping my head.

"Why did you even turn this man into a creature, anyway, President?" The blue haired girl asked, still glaring at the black haired one.

"Easy, idiot. He's a Fiorean." The black-haired girl snorted, whipping her hair back behind her shoulder.

"No, Minervra. We just needed a test subject." Zeref murmured, calmy with a soft smile.

"How was he a test subject?" Lucy whispered, tears streaking her face. Zeref shot her a questioning look, along with the others.

"What does she mean?" The crowd whispered, raising their eyebrows.

"YOU STOLE HIS LIFE! He lost everything because of you! Eh could had a family, friends, and special somebody! You really are heartless!" Lucy snarled.

The crowd gasped, as Zeref light grin turned into a dangerous scowl. "Put them in the dungeons."

Minervra's face turned to a sneer, and clutched Lucy bloody collar, dragging her away. Knights rushed in, ropes slung over my shoulders.

"Help! Hel- Ow!" Lucy cried, as another smack came from Minervra.

"Natsu..." Was the last thing I heard her whisper.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I gave another wail, as my body collided with the stony bricks.

"Enjoy your stay at the dungeon!" Minervra cackled, Yukino frowning behind.

"Natsu? Natsu!" I wailed, tugging at the chains that clasped at my legs and arms.

"Sorry, Luce." His wavering voice muttered, a snaky tail slithered away, revealing a small window in the front dungeon.

"What for?" I whispered, nearing to his dungeon across me. His onyx eyes peered away, regret showing.

"I was a person once." Natsu choked. I nodded.

"I heard." I muttered, cringing as I tried to pull further, the chains scratching my wrists and feet.

"When I was young, I met a person. She was amazing. But then there was another. Problems kept on coming. And then there was a war with Xanfei." Natsu whimpered.

"I got kidnapped, and held prisoner, which where I became a dragon. Xanfei just found "dragon" genes, and decided to use a Fiorean as a test subject." Natsu murmured, eyes twinkling like he was waiting for me to catch something.

"I became a dragon. And I lost everything." He said. I frowned in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Was all I could manage, before I stopped the tears from coming.

"Ye-yeah." He stammered, grumbling uncomfortably.

"You know, Natsu? Even though you're a dragon..." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He muttered, ears perking up.

"Y-Y-You're still my hero. Even though dragons may always be villans in fairy tales, you're still my prince charming." I blurted out.

"And you're still my same weirdo Luce." Natsu chuckled.

My Natsu used to say that.

XXXXXX

CHEESY NO? Yeah, I'mma weirdo. Weirdo... And I likeeeee repeating words... It sounds sooooo sweetttt. Yeah I'm acting weird. REVIEW PLEASIES


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jude's P.O.V.

"Jude-sama. Where are you going?" Spetto asked. I grunted.

"Leave me. I'm going where I want to go." I snapped, stalking away.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sighed in discomfort. Natsu was sleeping in the corner of his cell, his chest heaving slowly, and twitching like he was in a nightmare.

I swept my gaze around, slowly. I could hear the mice squeak, but none showed up. Misty footsteps echoed.

"Lucy Heartfillia." Yukino's voice whispered. I swooped around. Her faint shadow, was standing in front of the tiny window, bars shielding her roundish face.

"Yes?" I murmured. Yukino smiled warmly, and stretched her nimble hands between the bars. Her hands held two, shiny, golden keys. One resembling two fish, curling in with an anchor at the end, and the other, spheres rounding the key and a scale-like end.

I bit my lip, and took them from her outstretched hand. "What are these?" I asked, inching closer and holding them in the faint sunlight.

"Keys. One to your chains, to other to the prison. You'll be able to escape, free." Yukino smiled.

"Will it work on Natsu's, too?" I asked eagerly, and Yukino frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But no. His cell is different from yours, for a dragon's. It won't work for his, it's too strong." Yukino murmured.

I bit my lip, and looked back at the pink-scaled dragon. "Then have them back." I snapped, trembling.

"Wh-Why? You could escape, run back to your family! You don't deserve this, same with Natsu, but if you try to save him with my aid, all three of us will die." Yukino gasped.

"My father is horrid, my mother is dead. I have no siblings. It'll be better for my friends without me, or my father will hurt them to get me back. I want to stay with Natsu. I need him as he needs me." I whispered, twitching with regret but courage.

"Alright. I'm jealous of Natsu, you're a amazing friend. And you lead such a horrible life. Be careful, there's guards everywhere if you try to escape. Good luck." Yukino murmured sadly.

"Thank you." I whispered, and the shadow from her fled quickly. I once again looked at Natsu. He seemed calmer now.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I stretched my eyes open, to see the stone brick floors again of my old street. The sight was misty. I was in a dream.

A white head bobbed beside me, and I looked down. I was walking and I didn't even feel it. I loked again, to see Lisanna, holding onto my arm.

"Lisanna?" I gasped, flinching away. I stared into her blue eyes, and confusion shone.

"Yes, Natsu?" She giggled, releasing her tinkling laughter. I was mesmerized for a moment, but snapped back.

"O-oh. Nothing." I muttered, and tried to unhook my arm, but Lisanna held tight. I remembered the time when Lisanna... Ignored me.

"Lisanna?" I asked again. Her smile turned to face me.

"Yes? Natsu, what is it?" She asked, her blue eyes shining in discomfort. I grunted.

"Do you love me, Lisanna?" I snapped. I heard Lisanna grit her teeth, and I could feel a frown form on her lips.

"Of course I do, Natsu!" She purred, stroking my cheek. I swatted her hand away and glared at her viciously.

"Oh, really? I've seen how you look at Bickslow." I sneered. Lisanna flinched.

"Wh-what do you mean Natsu? He may be my friend, but I don't know ab-"

"Admit it. You think I'm a pink-haired weirdo." I blurted. Lisanna glared at me.

"I thought, I was your friend. Girlfriend, actually." Lisanna said, lifting her chin.

"When did I say that? I like- liked, you, Lisanna. I love another, and so do you." I snapped, breaking from her clutches. And away.

I heard no reply from Lisanna, but just the faint murmurs from the passers who paid no attention.

Should this have really happened? I was so stupid, I could've chose Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy's soft voice whispered. My spine tingled, like I was in deep love.

"Luce!" I grinned. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled. More beautiful than ever.

"Natsu..."

Jude's P.O.V.

I glanced at my ticket, then the small T.V., with graphs, and sections on the screen.

Both said Xanfei.

I approached the woman by the tiny door, accompained by the desk beside it.

"Your ticket, sir." She murmured, her hand outstretched. I nodded, and placed the hand in her ticket.

"Enjoy the flight, Mister Heartfillia." She giggled.

"Thank you." I snapped.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I huddled my chest closer to my knees as the rust on thr chains started to scratch my ankles.

"Natsu..." I muttered, everyonce in a while. He twitched his ear, but continued to sleep.

"Lucy Heartfillia. You have a visitor."

I swooped around. The guard was speaking, another by his side. Both stepped away to reveal a victorian-dressed girl, smiling brightly.

"Lucy-nee!" She giggled. I widened my eyes.

"Who are you?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

The girl cocked her head in confusion, forehead creasing in sadness. "Lucy, you don't remember me?"

"N-no! I've never even seen you before!" I snapped.

"But it's me, Lucy-nee! Michelle Lobster, your cousin!"

**Ugh. I put Lisanna sounding so evil... T^T. Yay! Anyway, didja enjoy! REVIEW PEEPS. REVIEWWWWWWWW... *Mental Sounds***


	13. Chapter 13

**Note that little Wendy is Edo-Wendy young, and who Cana is paired up with is revealed in epilouge... Even though you can easily count who she's with in the comments...**

Chapter 12

Michelle's P.O.V.

I smiled, and sweeped some dust daintly off my pink dress, looking into Lucy's big brown eyes.

"My, Lucy-nee. You must not remember me." I giggled, with my lips sealed, but clenched teeth were behind. How could she not remeber me?

"Ma-maybe that was too long ago. My father shut down all contact with the family after my mother died." Lucy explained, shaking nervously.

I felt the twitch of my eye. "Oh, it's okay, Lucy-nee! I don't mind! We can get to know each other, even more!" I murmured.

"Oh... Um, okay." She chuckled. I eyed her, head to toe.

"You okay? You seem..." Lucy looked down at herself as I muttered my sentence. Her knee-lenght skirt torn and tattered, her vest the same, but blood-soaked. Bruises crept up her arms, and scars stung her everytime she moved.

"Yeah." I sighed, plopping against the wall, heaving deeply. I heard the slam of the door, the footsteps of the guards exiting.

"Why did you come, Michelle-san? And I don't mean to be rude." Lucy asked. I shrugged.

"I heard you were in Xanfei, and you might be... Anyway, just call me Michelle-chan, or whatever you want." I said, rushing my words.

"Okay, Michelle-nee." Murmured Lucy, still staring out the stream of light, back to the pink dragon. But not me.

"Lucy-nee, you really don't remember me?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Yes, Nee-chan. I wonder why. You do look familiar, though." She sighed, glancing a apologectic look at me.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I watched Luce, and the other girl, simply talking. But every once in a while, I noticed a grim frown on the girl's face.

"Lucy-nee, so a-"

"Natsu! You're awake!" Lucy grinned, and Michelle bit her lip. Lucy rolled her head to her once more, and she snapped her face back into a smile.

"Michelle-nee, this is Natsu!" Lucy smiled. I tried my best to grin, but it felt like a frown to see Lucy in a prison. I glanced at the girl, woman, more like, she looked 8 years older than Luce, though.

"Hello, Natsu-san." She muttered, with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Hey." I muttered, without glancing at Michelle. I glared at the chipped scales, and blood leaking out slowly.

"Luce. When are we getting out?" I asked, glancing at Michelle, then to Lucy. Michelle dipped her head sadly.

"I don't know. Michelle,-"

"I can get you out." She whispered, dangerously low and quiet, I almost couldn't hear her. But she shook her head.

"Pardon me, Michelle-nee?" Lucy asked, twitching from curiousity.

"You're going to have to be patient, Nee-san, Natsu-san." Michelle muttered, turning away.

She clutched the door, pulling it open, and knocked on the metal locked door. Two guards fiddling with the door creaked the door open.

"Bye, bye Lucy-nee, Natsu-san. I'll-" She hesitated from a moment.

"I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, and stepped out the door. And she didn't look back.

Jude's P.O.V.

I glared at the flight attendant. "You think, I don't know the plane has stopped? I need to go to Xanfei." I growled.

The attendant smiled, a nervous twitch by the corner of her lips.

"Yes, sir. But President Zeref of Xanfei is still not content with the war. We will get attacked. We suggest, that you take a flight to a ally of Xanfei's, Balam, before taking a flight to Xanfei."

"Fine. But I'm not paying." I snapped, thrusting my luggage into her hands. She bit her lip, and followed me to the next plane.

**Review, PLEASE! Even as Guests, everyone of you! Shoutout to Rose Tiger, HQ-pyon, and TheGrammarQueen! I always see them reviewing! Yeah... This is a short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Lucy's P.O.V.

I groaned. Natsu was asleep again. So nothing to do. Just me. Nothing to do.

"Lucy Heartfillia." The guard said. I let out another moan inwardly. Another visitor? Of course, I liked the company, but must they be...

"Lucy-nee!" Michelle's giggle echoed in the empty cell. I softed up. This wasn't so bad. Michelle's attitude did brighten me up.

"Hello, Michelle-nee!" I grinned, waking Natsu up. He let out a groan, like a child.

"I don't want to wake up yet!" He moaned, whimpering. I rolled my eyes with a smile plastered to my face.

"Hello, Natsu-san!" Michelle grinned. Natsu instantly shot up, blushing in embrassement.

I chuckled. "Hello, Michelle. How are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Good, Nee-san. But... I have something to tell you." Michelle mumbled, biting her lip.

"Yes, Michelle?" Natsu asked finally, when he noticed I was shaking with anticipation.

"Lucy, your father is coming to get you. I was here to... Fetch you. I'm your new guard. Natsu-san is to be..."

"No! No!" I shrieked. Natsu seemed to be stricken with horror, too. I felt my hands shaking.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-nee..." Michelle whispered.

Jude's P.O.V.

I grunted as two guards fiddled with the locks, muttering to each other.

"Hurry up!" I snarled, seeing their backs shiver and lug open the door.

Creaks echoed the empty cell. I felt like I was going to burst.

"You got the wrong cell! I want Lucy Heartfillia!" I roared, guards scurrying to another cell, across the room.

The door creaked open again, this time and Lucy and another girl watching Lucy cry.

"Hello Michelle. I expect you to do better than that creature." I sneered, glaring at the dragon, who glared and growled back.

"Yes... Sir." Michelle whispered, walking out the cell, umcomfortably.

"I'll deal with you, myself."

Michelle's P.O.V.

I sighed. It was all my fault. Lucy-nee- I should stop calling her that. I'm not real family. I'm too heartless.

I gazed out, from the distance, and back, to the jail house. It felt like I could almost hear Jude's screams.

Either Lucy was killing him, or Natsu was. Or Jude was tortuing Lucy.

What had, got into Jude? When was he so crude? Even after 10 years, I didn't think he'd change THAT much. And Lucy? She forgot me!

I was Michelle Lobster, or Michelle Lobstar, my stage name. World-famous child model and actor. I remember when I helped the Heartfillia's in buisness, Lucy happily meeting me then and becoming her best friend.

Now she forgets me. And I was completely lost.

XXXXXX

YUSH, a short chapter! Sorry! My brain is dead! Got no ideas right now! Anyway, CONTESTIE TIME! Whoever figures out why I made Michelle a famous person, or make up your own super good reason why I made her famous, you get an extra story I will PM to you personally. (Hint, hint, Michelle LobSTAR was her stage name) There will be three spots avalible, three different stories. I will announce the winners next chapter, with the stories! I will judge by the closet answer, or most creative! Sorry if I offend you in anyway if I don't choose you! But if more than three are supah awesome, I'll PM a RANDOM storyout of the three. Please participate! By the way, the stories are:

1. How I Met Him: Lucy Meets Natsu (Ahaha, like How I Met Your Mother)

2. Natsu's Funeral (T^T Sad... Though I suck at sad stories)

3. Sadness or Joy?: How Lisanna Really Felt About Natsu (MUHAHA GET READY FOR SOME SUPRISE!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Okayyy... Let's just say maybe the guards were having a slap fight and Jude was screaming at Lucy. I don't like violence like beating up people...**

XXXXXX

Chapter 14

Lucy's P.O.V.

I bit my lip, tears streaking down my face. Again. I saw Michelle watching me by the corner, silently muttering.

"Lucy-nee? You okay?" She asked, fiddling with her bonnet. I scowled.

"No." I grunted, scuttling around for my back to face her. Why did she even agree to help Father- I mean, Jude?

"Lucy? Did you ever wonder why I called you Lucy-nee?" Michelle whispered, I could hear a the thump of her sitting down in the tower floor, behind the crack. Jude had covered the crack I escaped in with Natsu, with a sludge of cement mix. And it smelled horrible.

"No. Only until you told me you were my cousin." I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

A heard a quiet excited squeal? "You believe that? You trust me?" She asked.

"No." I snapped, gritting my teeth. Why does she deserve to sound happy? She tricked me, lied to me, took me away from Natsu, and made me suffer by bringing me back to Jude!

"Why don't I deserve some happiness?" I whimpered to myself. I heard Michelle shuffling closer.

A warm hand touched my back lightly. "You do, Lucy. You just have to be patient."

Natsu's P.O.V.

I glared back at the staring chipmunk. It glared right back.

"Why do you have pink scales?" A deep voice asked. I flinched. The chipmunk could talk?

"Why can you talk?" I shot back, blowing a light breath at it. It stood still, except for a few of the hairs on his pelt splayed back.

"Yes. I'm talking now, as you can see." "It" chuckled again. I furrowed my brow and let out a little laugh.

The chipmunk then scurried away. I blinked. Where the chipmunk once stood, was a small footprints engraved in the sand.

"Well, that chipmunk ran away quickly. And not meaning to be rude, but shouldn't you look at the person you're speaking to?" It came again.

"Wha-what?" I gasped, swooping around. A middle aged man just stood there, grinning. He had a fiery mop of red hair, and an unshaven beard.

"Aren't you too old to be talking to chipmunks? I heard dragons can live up to thousands of years." He chuckled.

I was dumbstruck for a moment. I could be immortal? "I'm 19, sir." I explained.

"Sure you're not 19,000?" He asked, a smile spreading on his face. I nodded.

"So... What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged.

I wanted to say, "I just escaped from a mad man who hired me to be his daughter's guard, and I apparently did a bad job and was fired, and now I'm a "wild" dragon." But I swallowed those words.

"You know... Hunting elephants?" I managed, chuckling nervously.

"I don't expect you to know much." He snorted, throwing his huge backpack on the sandy floor, and digging through it.

"Luckily, I'm a teacher." He grinned, dropping a pile of books in front of me. I cocked my head.

"I obviously know how to talk, so it's most likely I can read. And learn." I grunted.

"Well, you never said it was true that you could read, write and learn." He said.

"Well, it's true." I shot back. He chuckled.

"You obviously haven't finshed pre-school yet. Let me help you. This word is "do-og". Repeat after me, "dog"." He grinned.

"No wonder why they rejected you from teaching any people younger. They would rot their brains before they were 12 if they listened to you." I grumbled.

Erza's P.O.V.

I smiled softly at Jellal. He was after all, a friend now. But I could feel my face getting hot once in a while. And that bubbling feeling of happiness?

"Erza? Who's that?" Jellal asked. He was pointing to the picture of Simon, with Milliana, Wally, Shô on my phone. And me. I bit my lip.

"Simon was helping in the army. He was mistakenly shot by a fellow Fiorean. He died. And Milliana, Shô, and Wally... They travel around these days. After the loss of Simon, of course." I muttered.

"Oh." Jellal muttered. He looked guilty, for a moment, with a mix of sadness.

"And, um, who's that?" He asked, in a hushed voice. His finger brushed Lucy in the screen. She wore her normal vest, and skirt. A happy smile to go along with it.

"Uh... Lucy Heartfillia." I grinned nervously. I tapped my nail on Natsu's face, who was beside Lucy. "You know Natsu, already, don't you?"

Jellal nodded. Gajeel and Jellal told us it. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my tears. After all, Natsu was like my little brother.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I glared boredly at the sticks the man was setting up. One stick, two stick. Bor-ring!

"When will you stop educating me like a child?" I groaned, half-asked. He shrugged.

"By the way, I didn't get your name. I was intent on naming you Pinkie, but-"

"My name's Natsu-uh, Dragneel. Just call me Natsu." I said.

"Well then, Natsu. Call me Igneel."

XXXXXX

**Uh... Wow, your theories on why Michelle is a popstar were... Uh... Not me to judge. I only had three answers to it, BOOOOOOOOO. So I'll be changing it! Uh, okay, so you have to... ENTERTAIN ME HUMBLE SERVANTS! No, just kidding. THAT WAS A JOKE. If you want to read these stories...**

**1. How Lucy met Natsu**

**2. Natsu's Funeral (A BIG BIG BIG GALE STORY, by the way if you love GajeelXLevy)**

**3. How Lisanna Really Felt About Natsu**

**So, if you want me to post it (yes, everyone can read it), you have to review, review, review 'till there's 100! That's only 28 reviews... Not ALOT. You have three normal chapter posting to do so. So about..eh... A week or two? Okay, three weeks. YAY YOU AND UNICORNS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Auntie Layla

Chapter 15

I flinched as the sting of cold water splashed my face. I leaned my head on the mirror.

Such a small bathroom.

I could hear Michelle's footsteps from outside, and I scowled. Why didn't she just stay at the entrance or something and guard there?

I stared at the sink once more. It was a clean, white ivory, a rust to hint it was metal painted white. Waterdrops clung to the sides.

I creaked open the door, spotting Michelle sitting on the loveseat by the wardrobe. I scowled.

"Hello, Lucy-san." She muttered. I furrowed my brow. I expected a Lucy-nee.

"Hey." I murmured back, narrowing my eyes. I still couldn't believe how she agreed to help Fath-Jude.

"Michelle?" I asked. She darted her gaze up. I stared coldly into her eyes.

"Can I have some privacy here? This is, my room, after all." I said calmy.

She nodded. "I'll go to my room. Just wanted to stay until you got comfy." She explained, getting up.

I almost choked. There was more than one room in this prison? I let out a mixed stutter. Michelle shot me a confused glance, and disapeared in a blink behind the locked ivory door.

I collasped on my bed. It comforted me to have the silk sheets curl around me. "Natsu, are you the-"

I blinked. Natsu wasn't here. Stupid me. But this feeling felt like Natsu was here, always with me.

Michelle's P.O.V.

I sighed and leaned on the door. Lucy didn't see a thing. Probably. I buried my face in my hands.

I felt the wind rush, brushing my cheeks. I let my eye see through a finger. The window was open. I walked slowly to it, then finally gripping the sill and slamming it down.

I relaxed when warm feeling finally rushed to my cheeks. I stared into the nearby window, my cheeks a peachy red blush.

I glanced at the small smile curve at my lips. I looked like I had the rose blush applied to my face, from that time in the movie, Infinity Clock.

Starring me.

"I am Imitia!" I annouced, mimicing my character, smiling ear to ear.

It was my favourite line, and I loved the costume. I just loved roses, and the way the costume bunched at my shoulders, thorns splaying out. I still had the eyepatch.

I remembered how I laughed at my stage name, and let out my own laugh again. Michelle Lobstar. Lobstar. Like I was a star. Shimmering brightly.

If only I was.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Yo, when did we get to survival studies?" I asked boredly, "pretending", to look sleepy.

"A few mintues ago." Igneel answered, snickering. Sometimes I wonder how a old man could be so childish.

But Erza said that was always the same with me.

"-And, to make a fire... Just use this lighter." Igneel smiled, tossing me a silver lighter, black and white striped.

"Uh... Okay?" I managed.

"When did compliments become questions?" He asked, laughing at his own joke. I shrugged.

"What else do I need to know, 'O smart and amazing teacher?" I asked, in a sarcastic way.

"I don't even know I'm teaching you stuff, and you expect me to tell you?" He laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." I smiled, chuckling myself. I toyed with the silver light, a flicking flame lighting up, and extigushing once every second.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I felt like crying. Mood swings were not good for women.

One moment I wanted Natsu to talk with.

Next, I want to punch him for not doing anything to save us.

Yeah, I'm that kind of person.

I sighed, again, and brushing my fingers along the brick wall. It didn't look that old.

With my other hand, I dug around in the popcorn bag filled to the brim with cold kernels. I heard a crack each time I bit, but I couldn't tell, of course, if it was my teeth or the kernels.

"There's not even a microwave here." I moaned, glaring at the popcorn. Not even good food.

I glanced around. Everything seemed so familiar, from the way the grass swayed outside, to the shape dust flew when I stomped around.

It was like the times when Mama was here.

She would mimic me when I got mad, stomping around. She looked pretty even in rags when we were poor, even beautiful when the divine dressed fitted on her.

I always wanted to be like her, the woman with a perfect life.

Michelle's P.O.V.

I stuck my head out the window gingerly. I never liked heights, really. The feeling of adredaline rushed through me every time.

I didn't really know why I was doing this, but, really, it felt comforting.

"Maybe, I'll leave for a quick visit to... The village nearby." I managed, pushing myself back, gripping the ends of the bonnet, tying them together.

It felt forever when I stepped out the stairs. Air and leaves would push your face back, feeling it could make you fly off any second.

I sighed and collasped on the grassy mud when I reached it. And I would have to walk back.

I brushed off my dress, as I got up. Pink chiffon. That reminded me of her, really. Maybe I could visit. She was not that far away, anyway.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Hey, Igneel?" I asked, glancing at his mop of red hair. He glanced back and nodded.

"Why are you out here?" I questioned. He shrugged, and stared back.

"No reason." He answered simply, rolling his eyes. I furrowed my brow.

"Don't you have family? Or friends?" I pressed, glaring into his eyes.

"No. I know a few people, but Metallicana and Grandine never talk to me, that much. Grandine has her own foster child to find, and Metallicana is doing... Whatever he does." He muttered.

"It's almost night Natsu. You should go to sleep." Igneel rushed his words, before I could reply.

I nodded, not looking at him and folding my wings to my side. I curled my tail around my wings, bunching myself together.

"Good night... Son." Igneel finally whispered. I couldn't stop the smile.

"Good night Dad." I blurted, blinking my eyes rapidly... And finally closing them.

And in the distance, I could still see the stars.

Michelle's P.O.V.

I glanced at the sky. Stars were blinking brightly among the velvet darkness.

I glanced at the tombstone once more, smiling sadly. Oh, she was so kind. Did her death really change Lucy that much?

I gave it one more glance and parted.

"Bye bye, Auntie Layla." I murmured. And I left her gravestone with my head dipped.

XXXXXX

Yay! 77 reviews! In total, of course. So that's... 23 more reviews! Yay! You can do it! Review, review, REVIEW OR EAT BUTTERFLY MEAT! Jokes.


	17. Chapter 17: Falling For Natsu

Chapter 16

Lucy's P.O.V.

I shot up in shock when I heard the clunk and clink of a door. Michelle! Did her room lead to another?

"Michelle?" I called, knocking gently on the door. No reply. Just some scuffles of footsteps.

"Michelle? D-did you go somewhere?" I yelled, a bit loud.

"You're still mad at me, right, Lucy-san?" She whispered. I had to put my ear on the door to hear.

"A bit." I lied through my teeth. I just wanted the answer, but I really didn't mind that much. Michelle did look like she regretted what she did.

"Well," Michelle slammed open the door. I recoiled in suprise. "I-I'm really sorry, Lucy. I thought... I could get closer to you again."

I flushed in embarassment. "Oh, sorry. I thought you secretly hated me or something." I stammered, dipping my head in a apologectic way.

"It's okay, Nee-san. You better go to sleep." She murmured, now closing the door gently, a soft smile with a hint of sadness crowning her face.

"Good night." I muttered quietly, enough for Michelle to ignore as a tiny squeak. I furrowed my brow. I was tired, I noticed.

I buried my head in my pillow. I blinked, when my blonde strands of hair were swept into my face and poked my eyes whenever I twitched.

I tried to close my eyes, but it just felt wrong to not hear the flapping of Natsu's wings outside.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I woke up to the scent of smoke filling in my nose. Then... The smell wafting of food.

"Yo! Igneel! You got food?" I asked, grinning happily. My stomach had been groaning.

"Yes." He answered simply, nodding without looking at me, just the steak he was poking around with a fork. The steak sizzled on the burnt leaf it was shaking on.

"In that backpack of yours, I thought you'd at least have some kind of pan." I explained, after Igneel noticed I was staring at him intently.

"No, I don't. Want sone steak?" He asked, a smile finally crooking his bored expresssion. I nodded eagerly.

I gobbled down the steak hesitantly when I saw Igneel waiting for me to finish. I stared back, with wide eyes.

"Natsu?" He said, quietly, literally muttering his words. I glanced up to face him, or down to meet his face.

"Did you have family?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"But my friends were like my family. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and those were like my siblings, 'ya know?" I grinned.

"I always wanted a dad," I continued, "I saw my friends have parents that loved them. I was abandoned. At least I think so."

Igneel stared at me, shocked for a moment. I glanced back questionably.

"Y-you mean dragons are actually real? I-I just thought you were an experiment... Or something!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "I was an experiment. I was in war, and the opposing side made me prisoner and decided to ruin my life. This body is fake. Recordings of sighted dragons were 50 times the size of me." I blurted out.

But the truth was, it felt great to let the burden of my secrets to be released.

Igneel nodded thoughtfully. "Intresting." He murmured, looking at me.

"But then, how do you fly, and live in that body?" He asked, glancing up in curiosity.

"Science. And some other stuff they didn't explain." I shrugged. I flapped my wings, and the familiar creak and buzz of wires rung in my ears. Of course. I was too stupid to notice it was handmade.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I jolted awake. Sunlight blinded my eyes, making me flutter my brown eyes. I swept my hand in front of my eyes.

I twitched. I felt like it kept on coming, like a consistent lover trying to woo his crush.

It made me feel strange, a warm feeling tinging my cheeks each time of thought of him.

Natsu.

Sure, I always just HAPPENED to want to spend more time with my friend Natsu when we friends, but Dragneel just reminded me so much of him. Like I wished he was here.

But it'd be silly to love a dragon. Right?

I stretched my legs, and slid them out of my bedsheets, yawning and raising my arm. I looked down.

I was still in my light purple shirt, and my tight skinny black leggings. Heck, I'd even forgot to take my black boots off!

I sighed, and stripped off my clothes and struggled to slip into my cleaner clothes. I laced on my sneakers, which I happened to hate.

I glanced, at Michelle's door. A slight rustle came from the door, but I resisted the urge to knock and peer in her room.

I glanced around. Was that radio here before? I stood up, nearing to it. I cranked up the radio, flinching and twisting the knobs again when music and news blared from the machine.

I furrowed my brow as I fumbled with the radio. Many songs came up, DaisyXDaisy, Funkist, and Hero. News sounded too, Jason the reporter's, and many more.

But I stopped at this one.

A soft, peaceful sound soothed my ears. Thoughts raced as I tried to remember where it was from. I jumped as I remembered.

Beauty and the Beast.

I giggled. I remembered that time when we just moved into the mansion from the small cottage mud house. Mama and Fa-Jude, I meant, would dance and I would laugh how Jude was no beast.

I laughed heartily. If Natsu was here, he would be laughing at me, and trying to change the channel.

I blushed at the thought of Natsu. Dragneel always made me confused. He was too much like my Natsu.

Stupid, weird, caring, and he had the same last name. But Natsu was dead. Maybe Jude built it Dragneel as a machine, and recorded Natsu's voice?

No, that couldn't be it, obviously. Jude wasn't like that.

XXXXXXX

Special shoutout to TheGrammarQueen, HQ-pyon, and SnowDragonSlayerTasha for reviewing! Sorry if I missed you or something like that! Review! REVIEW DO IT YA GOT ONE MORE WEEK... Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18: How To Keep A Secret (Not)

Chapter 18

Lucy's P.O.V.

I stared in shock. Was that a pink blob moving around those bushes.

I gasped for air, heaving my chest heavily and exahling. Just my thoughts, just my thoughts.

I pulled my head back from the tiny peephole behind the wardrobe.

It couldn't be Natsu. It just couldn't.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"You are to be a truthful person!" Igneel commanded, and I groaned playfully.

"Fine! I like someone! Love, maybe, but that's a long time ago!" I finally blurted.

"Oh, really? You still love her! Whoever she is!" Igneel snorted, laughing hysterically.

"N-no!" I protested, thinking of Lisanna. I didn't really love her anymore... Really.

"You're thinking of her right now, right?" Igneel cooed playfully.

"I'm not thinking about Luce!" I cried in annoyance. Igneel burst out laughing, even harder.

"I just made you tell me your deepest secret!" He cried, unstoppable laughter errupting from his throat.

I blushed a furious red, if dragons could.

But then Igneel stopped. "Then, who were you thinking of?" He finally asked.

"None of yor buisness!" I howled. Then we broke in fits of laughter once again.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I reading my favourite book, when Michelle cane screaming and rushing in.

"Na-N-Nats-U-Natsu!" She panted. I furrowed my brow, raising one in a questioning way.

"Yeah. He's gone. All Jude's fault." I grunted in a hushed voice. Michelle let out a annoyed wail.

"I-I'm not supposed to tell you, but Natsu! He's nearby!" Michelle whispered in horror.

I shot up from my seat, happily. "That's great! We can both escape, and you and Natsu, and I can live a better life away from Jude!" I decided.

"You don't understand Nee-chan! Your Father is powerful with all that money! He probably knows what we're saying right now!" Michelle cried.

"This time he'll probably kill Natsu, and you'll be shipped across the country, or forced into marrige right away!" She explained.

I stared back in horror. How could Jude do that? "But-"

"Lucy-nee. Be careful." Michelle whispered, shutting her door.

And I crumbled to my knees.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes warily. I could still Igneel snickering to himself, and muttering words to himself.

I laughed when I heard him mutter something about "Natsu" and "Lucy". I'd really thought I'd tell Erza first.

Until that war dragged me away happily, skipping away clutching my collar.

But I really did love Lucy Heartfillia. Somehow.

"Hey, Natsu." Igneel said, getting up and staring at me. I stared back questionably.

"Who did you like again?" He asked grinning.

"I'm not telling you about Lucy!" I retorted, then slapped my tail over my muzzle.

"Ha!"

Lucy's P.O.V.

I glanced once more to be sure. The sky was a velvet red. Sundown. Michelle could easily be asleep.

I jiggled the lock. Completely locked. There must be locks in front, too.

I grunted and glared around. Refrigerator wouldn't work. Nor did the wardrobe. Too big.

Yet again, I could call for Natsu... But Michelle would hear. In the corner of my eye, I caught glance of it.

My whip. Or more like it, Mama's.

I gripped it. A cold trickle tickled my cheeks. I was so stupid. Why didn't I ever bother to read the carving on the handle.

I traced my finger on the engraved name. "Layla Heartfillia." I repeated, again and again.

But, really, how did it get here? I focused and glared around.

Muddy specks on the wall, sudden construction? I never noticed, but I felt like I heard grinds and cracks below.

And I did never understand why there was a crane by the tower. I just assumed it was there from the village or holding up the too-tall tower.

Then I realized.

They were still building the tower. I could reach the moon if Jude pleased. I could lose the world.

I shot up, and rubbed my eyes free of tears. And walked to the door, whip clutched in my hand.

I looped it around the door knob, twisting it into a knot. I pulled back with all my might.

And the door creaked open. With a crash of course. No expects a heavily locked door to gently open.

I peered inside. A window was open, the now-dark and star-dotted night sky was clear and showing.

And, Michelle was lightly snoring, and book resting on her stomach and a worried pout on her lips.

"Good night, Michelle." I whispered, and finally opening the once locked door. A whoosh of air blasted in my face.

And I stepped out without a hesitanting move.

**MWAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA NATSU ****DOES ****LIKE LUCY! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Ask for any questions! And review... I know who's following and favouriting without reviews... |:0... JUST KIDDING I DON'T CARE I TOTALLY RESPECT YOUR AWESOMENESS! But it'd be nice! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Natsu's P.O.V.

I stared at the twinkling sky. Stars dotted each space, leaving only gaps of a dark purple colour.

"Natsu, go to sleep." Igneel chuckled. I could hear the sifting sound of the sand beneath his sleeping bag.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I retorted, laughing. Igneel laughed along too, a smirk on his face.

"I'm 20 years older-"

"21," I corrected.

"I'm 21." He finished, glaring at me playfully to find another excuse he could laugh at.

"But you have the mid of a 6 year old." I grinned.

"And you have the brain of a 4 year old's!" He exclaimed.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Was someone with Natsu? I grimaced. Their voices echoed in the muddy forest. Every chirp or hoot scared me.

"Oi! Kain, you want to do it?" Another voice asked. It rung from my right ear. This must be another conversation.

"N-no. Make Rustyrose do it!" Kain, I believe, stammered. It was like I could feel the eagerness but fear in his voice.

"I think Urtear-chan should do it!" A more childish, girly voice cried.

"DO NOT CALL ME URTEAR! My name is Ultear. But I'll do it." Another woman's voice snapped.

I waited, still as a statue to see what they did. I hesitated. Wouldn't hurt a bit to walk closer.

As each time, I took a step. A heat boiled near me. As if there was a... Fire nearby?

"Good job, Zancrow. Give me the torch." Ultear ordered, I could only see her swaying black hair, and her red lips moving.

"I personally like the forest. Shall we not do it?" Another voice asked, his monotone voice hesitating.

"We must! Hades would be proud. He never really like this forest." Ultear crowed, grinning wickedly.

I could now see her clearly. Her black hair was held up from a headband, a wild and cold look in her eyes.

She reminded me of her. The picture of the beautiful woman with Gray, Lyon, and that other girl. Was she that girl?

No, this is just a coincidence." I muttered to myself, sighing deeply.

I looked up again. But what I saw suprised me most. We were going to die.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I'm not that stu-"

"Wait. Smell it?"

"No..."

I lifted up my nose. A crispy, burning smell drifted into my nose. Smoke.

"Fire." I gasped. Igneel widened his eyes. He nodded, and so did I.

"I-I'll fly you?" I managed, slung his backpack over his shoulders nervously.

"No!" Igneel yelled, already running as I followed him. "The fire will be too fast!"

"And smoke will rise." I murmured to myself. I heard distant screams. Both men and women. But they sounded victorious.

"Hurry, Natsu!" Igneel screamed. I had risen at bit from the ground, metres away.

"Natsu, lower!" He yelled, and I listened. I cringed as pines and leaves whipped at my face.

I closed my eyes for a second, shaking out the paim from the slaps of nature.

"Igneel! Igneel!" I called out. He would've replied. In "survival studies", he told me. Best way to stay together, talk frequently.

"Igneel!" I roared. No reply.

"Igneel! Dad!" I screamed. I looked back quickly. Flames were licking at the tops of the trees, like a blanket covering a child.

"Natsu! Michelle!" A voice called. I stopped in shock. Lucy?

"Lucy! Luce?" I whispered. A blonde head bobbed benath the branches.

I felt like crumbling down to pieces. Shattering. A hallucination?

I hesitantly swooped towards her, grabbing her without any look. It was her enough. I kept myself from smiling hugely.

"Natsu?" She whispered. I grinned when I saw her brown eyes, and her sweet smile.

I found her. In the wrongest way possible.

Jude's P.O.V.

"What? WHAT?" I roared. Spetto nodded quickly, whimpering if I was not the dog.

"It is true. Lady Lucy, and Natsu Dragneel are missing. Lady-"

"Don't call her Lady." I snapped. Spetto nodded in a uncomfortable way.

"Lucy-san, is not in the tower. Michelle Lobster does not know where she has gone-"

"SHE IS A GUARD! OF COURSE SHE DOES!" I growled.

"Every person needs sleep and rest. Food to eat. Michelle was simply too tired. You have been killing her-"

"Oh, have I? I am not a murderer." I snapped.

"I meant it in another way-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. I slammed my hand on the table.

"And the science experiment?" I asked, smirking.

"Gone. He has disappeared from his... Place. For a while actually-"

"WHAT? And you did not bother to tell me!"

"I-I am truly sorry." Spetto whispered, dipping her head.

"No, you aren't." I snarled. And I shut the doors with a scowl.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lucy's P.O.V.

My legs felt numb, even though Natsu was flapping his wings away in the sky, clutching my shoulders.

Smoke still lingered in the air, and my happiness too.

I had found Natsu. Or more like he found me.

"Do you have to hold me like that?" I blurted out, blushing furiously when Natsu smiled at me.

"What, do you want me to carry you bridal-style?" He smirked.

I made no reply. A no and yes was mixed in my mind.

"I take that as a no." Natsu muttered, seeming annoyed. I furrowed his brow.

Did he love me?

No, I thought. I'm too much of a daydreamer. Natsu is a dragon, and Jude is everywhere. He wouldn't allow "us".

"You know, Luce, I can read your thoughts." Natsu smirked, drawling his words.

I blushed furiously. "Then-then stop!" I cried.

"You thought that was true?" He laughed. I laughed along. Plus, it felt alot better to no longer smell the smoke.

"We'll land soon." Natsu promised, when he saw me furrowing my brow when we continued to fly north.

I began to relax as Natsu lowered himself and me. The feeling of grass and tiny dandelions poked my hands and knees made me giggle.

"Did you come for me?" Natsu finally asked after a minute of silence.

I nodded, my body moving on it's own will. Natsu seemed suprised.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked softly, biting my lip.

"Duh." He grinned. I resisted the urge to smile.

"But we are different... Species." I stammered.

"You actually think, dragons are real?" Natsu exclaimed.

I stared in shock. "B-but you're a dragon!" I stuttered, widening my eyes.

"No. I'm your Natsu."

Natsu's P.O.V.

I smiled gently, and warmly, the best I could do.

Lucy seemed still fazed by the true story, tears spilling out.

"We should go home! Gray, Erza, Wendy! All of them! They'll be so happy to see you!" Lucy babbled on.

"But your father is there." I said quietly. I felt that rush of fear, that Jude would take Lucy away.

Like the fire took Dad away. How did Igneel disappear, all of a sudden?

"I'll move out! Maybe live with Levy, or even move into my own apartment!" She giggled.

"That would work. But how about me? I'd be homeless." I whispered.

"But we can still make it work. After all, love always wins."

XXXXXX

ACK! Sorry about the shortness. Bleh, I really suck at love stories. Anyway You've got 4 more days! I'll be updating on the last day, Saturday. Or Sunday or whatever, if you live in a different time place, If you want to read the extra 11 more reviews! There's over 50 followers, I know you're there... |:/ Naw, it's actually okay. OH AND please check out my other story, Vermillion Skys. Summary: Vermillion "Millie" Hood is daughter of the famed Red Riding Hood... Though she doesn't know who her father is. Set to find out her family tree, she tries her best to uncover the true story of Red Riding Hood... Only to find more than she expected.

I promise to make my epilouge longer. Shoutout to HQ-pyon and SnowDragonSlayerTasha for reviewing! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Epilouge

Lucy sighed and stared at the calender with intense, deep eyes. It was Friday, the 19 of July. Father's birthday.

Lucy held back her tears. It was Michelle who told her about his death. Lucy laughed nervously to herself when she recounted the moment.

2 years ago. Natsu and her even built a cabin in a forest nearby. Jude had never found them, but missing reports came flooding in town.

Did Jude just want a heir? Or did he really want Lucy back?

Until it was annouced. Jude Heartfillia, the powerful buisnessman and ruler of Heartfillia Railways himself, had been diagnosed with a deadly disease.

Lucy felt herself as an idiot. She could've helped him, even though she completely despised him.

Michelle had been the one to tell her. Then in a rush, she disappeared. No dinner, no conversation, no goodbye. Nothing.

Michelle wanted to be gone forever in Lucy's mind. Lucy sobbed. Michelle had really cared for her. She wanted no more troubles for Lucy.

Lucy Heartfillia had been, then, the heir to Heartfillia Railways when Jude Heartfillia died.

She gained riches, a mansion, a wealthy life with Natsu. Her Natsu.

And enough money to make Natsu into a human again.

Science was strange to Lucy. A few billion dollars, and a operation Natsu didn't really want, Natsu was back to normal. Just that he wasn't all looking like himself.

But Lucy still loved Natsu. It just was that way.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. He was at the doorway, holding out his hand. Lucy took it in hers happily.

"How's the group doing?" Lucy asked Natsu, who had just returned from a visit from their friends.

"You know, the usual. Cana was drinking with Laxus." Natsu answered.

Lucy's eyes widened. "I can't imagine Laxus doing that." She laughed.

"Well, Mirajane does own the bar." Natsu chuckled.

"Still, I can't imagine them being siblings, step-siblings or not!" Lucy giggled.

"And, Wendy seems better than ever. Same with Levy and Gajeel." Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled for her best friend. Levy and Gajeel had been just engaged. Lucy had always joked about it.

"Erza's expecting. I don't even want to know about the child!" Natsu shivered.

"Ah, Natsu! What if it's more like Jellal? Erza will beat you, either way! And how about Gray and Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Still dating." Natsu replied boredly. Lucy laughed and gave him a peck of the cheek.

Natsu grinned and pulled Lucy in for a full kiss on the lips, her hair tickling his cheeks.

"You know, I kinda wish you were still a dragon." Lucy murmured. "We could still have that little love affair."

"But then we couldn't be together." Natsu frowned, clutching Lucy's hand.

"Oh really? No one needs to be together to love, Natsu. We can love just as we want." She whispered.

"We can?"

"You are much more stupid than I thought. Oh course, you flame-brain."

And they kissed.

XXXXXX

Meh. Too short? Sorry! Anyway, only 6 more reviews 'till 100! Keep on going if you want to read how Lucy met Natsu, Lisanna's real feelings of Natsu, and Natsu's Funeral... But that's actually more of a GaLe story. A thanks to SnowDragonSlayerTasha, HQ-pyon, Lilyannalu, , and NyAnCaTX3 for reviewing! Since this is in the morning, you got a whole day to review! Only 6! So please review! Thanks for reading. Oh, and I was thinking of doing a GaLe Beauty and the Beast story! (I JUST LOVE FAIRY TALES! XD) So, whaddaya think? Should I?


	22. Extra: How Natsu met Lucy

Extra: Over A Cup Of Coffee (How Natsu met Lucy)

Lucy Heartfillia sighed. "Another day, another waste of time." She sighed, glaring at the star-shaped clock. Glitter shimmered around it's frame, something Lucy always liked.

But not today.

Lucy muttered something, clenching her teeth, and looked down at her outfit. A short dress. Blue and white. But it looked black and white to her.

"Why so down, princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy scowled at the pink-haired girl. Not that she hated her. Princess, was what Virgo had mistaken her for from the riches.

Lucy let out a "mmh". "Nothing." She muttered, fingering with her canary-yellow star earrings.

"Lucy! Go start taking orders!" Aquarius yelled-ordered. Lucy held in her groan and nodded.

"If Father knew I was here..." Lucy grunted, rather dragging herself to a table.

The glass table, sat a sneering black-haired man, a lithe man, a silent one, a manically grinning redhead, and a short, stubby man with slick combed back blonde hair.

"May I help you? I can take your order, now." Lucy grinned, but she felt a twitch of hesitation in the corner of her lip when the customers glared.

"Of course. But first," The redhead laced her fingers around the mug, gripping it tight, "Please, refill my cup. I want some hot chocolate."

Lucy peered into the cup. "But it's full-" A tingling hot liquid splashed onto her face. She let out a growl, covering up her tiny wail.

"Flare, that's enough." The black haired man scowled, but Lucy caught the smile tugging at his lip.

"Whatever. Get me some more, Blondie." She moaned, swishing the cup, and small little waves of the leftover coffee sloshed onto the table.

Lucy scowled, snatching the cup and stomping over to the counter, tipping over the coffee and dripping into the mug.

"Hello Luc-"

"Stay away, Loke!" Lucy moaned, not even casting a glare at the man. Loke twitched his nose, and pushed his glasses up.

"This is a small café, Lucy. You better not get mad here. It'll waste your pretty voice." He chuckled.

Lucy stomped away once more. A "bang" clattered the salt and pepper shakers when she dropped the mug in front of Flare.

"You're welcome." She snapped, stalking away when the fivesome glared back in a shocked expression.

Lucy flinched when a ping, from echoed from her phone. Quickly, she slid her phone, out from her pocket apron, smiling hugely.

"Hey Erza." She murmured into the phone, ignoring the glares given by Aquarius. A static buzz filled into her ear.

"Hello, Lucy. You okay?" Erza asked, a cheerful upbeat sound to her sentence. Lucy shrugged.

"Uh... Yeah." She muttered, finally arriving closer to a table.

"Your Father screamed at you again, didn't he?" Erza concluded, tutting away.

Lucy nodded grimmly. "Yeah. Uh, I got to go. I have a job to finish." She muttered, snapping her phone closed.

"Oi! Can I order?" A voice asked. Lucy turned around. A pink-haired man was sitting there, grinning happily.

Lucy shrugged. It couldn't be half bad. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"Uh... Do you have hot steak? Roasted?" He asked tilting her head.

Lucy snorted. "This is a café, flame-brain. How about coffee?" She asked, smirking.

"Sure. Why not?" He muttered, shrugging. He toyed with the black and white scarf around his neck.

"At your service." Lucy smiled (fakely), slamming the cup of coffee after she had walked to the counter to retrive it.

"So you work here," Natsu asked peering at her nametag. "Luigi?"

"My name's Lucy. Lu-Cy." Lucy twitched her smile, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Good for you. You work here?" He asked, his smile turning into a playful one.

"Yeah. What do you think I am, a man dressed as a woman to steal coffee?" Lucy retorted, flicking off a clump of dust on her shoulder.

"You look like one." He grinned.

"I'm Natsu, by the way." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. Lucy shook it, unconvinced.

"I'm Lucy." She said, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped.

"Well, I'm sure we're going to be best friends, Luigi!" Natsu laughed.

"Yeah. Best friends!"

XXXXX

Review what you think! Thanks, guys!


	23. Natsu's Funeral

A Promise To Be Kept (Natsu's Funeral)

Levy McGarden glanced at the coffin being lowered into the ground. Tears spilt down her cheeks.

She dropped the daisy, that was once clutched in her hand. Petals fluttered down, and in front of Natsu's tombstone.

Levy felt her lip tremble. Even though she hadn't be that close to Natsu...

Or Erza. Or Gray. She didn't talk much to Juvia. And Cana.

She pretty much only talked to Lucy and Wendy, really. But still, they were all her friends.

Family.

Levy cast another glance at the crowd. Cluster, more like. There was not much people.

"There's not much people." Levy murmured in a hushed whisper. Strangers nearby shot her strange looks, looking around also.

She caught each person's glance. A short man, with badges and a long cloak. General Dreyar.

Levy thought she saw a dark haired man, sneering and frowning in the shadows, but ignored it. She was probably just seeing things.

A softly-smiling-at-everyone guy sported blue hair and a eye tattoo. The dark haired man beside him seemed to glance back. Or glare back.

"What are you looking at, Shrimp?" He mouthed, sneering. Levy held in her urge to back away.

"Anything but you." She muttered back, and the man beside her raised an eyebrow.

"Not talking to you." Levy chuckled nervously and quickly. In the corner of her eye, she caught the pierced man grinning slightly.

"Come on, Levy, l-let's go." Lucy whispered moments later. It took a while for Levy to notice that she and Lucy were the only ones left at the gravesite.

"O-oh. Sorry, Lu-chan. Let's go." She apologized, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

A hused silence took place as they walked back. "Oh, uh, Lu-chan? I'm going to sit and read one of my books... By the tree... There." Levy blurted out, thrusting her finger to the looming willow.

"Oh, okay, Levy-chan. I'll see you tomorrow... Or something." Lucy murmured, hastily wiping a lone tear off her chin.

"Bye, Lu-chan." Levy said, slipping out a hardcover book out of her orange bag, with flowers blooming all around.

Levy walked slowly to the tree, smoothing out her dusty black dress, and sitting on the blades of grass growing in front the tree.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales." She muttered, brushing her fingers on the gold-lettered title. If only my life was a fairy tale, she thought scowling at the sky.

"You creeping up on me, Shrimp?" A dark haired man asked. Levy flinched, scooting backwards as she realized it was the man from before, walking towards her and sitting on the roots of the willow tree.

"N-no." She muttered, looking down at her feet. "Were you? You did come here after me." She blurted out.

He was shocked for a moment. Levy almost lifted her chin and smiled.

"No." He then calmly replied.

"Weirdo." Levy muttered under her breath, her gaze travelling back to the white pristine pages of her book.

"It's rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you." He smirked.

Levy shot him back a glare. "Well, what if it's a compliment?" She shot back, grinning a bit herself.

"Nerd." He retorted.

"No good and proper comeback?" Levy asked, smiling.

"As you can see, no." He chuckled back, a grin curving his lips, too.

"Lame." She murmured, trying to control the giggles bubbling up inside of her.

"You're strange. I like that." He smirked, and Levy blushed and hid her face behind her book, scanning the words like she was reading.

"You know, it's disrespectful, when you look at someone when they're talking to you, Shrimp." He laughed.

"It's total disrespect when you're calling people names." She muttered back.

As the conversation continued, and comebacks were thrown at each other, really, Levy couldn't stop smiling.

"Yo, Gajeel?" She asked, feeling weird to use the name he just told her.

"What, Shrimp?" He replied. Levy stared at him with cold eyes.

"Look at me, Gajeel." She answered cooly, Gajeel cringing hesitantly.

In a instant, Levy grabbed Gajeel cupping his face and placing her lips on his.

Levy couldn't stop smiling, when he didn't flinch, or back away.

Levy stayed like that for a moment, kissing him. She opened her eyes, just enough to see that Gajeel had his eyes closed.

Levy then inched away, aware of the blush taking over her face. But instincts took over.

"Th-that never happened, and..." She blurted, her face flushing furiously. She bit on her lip, hard, until she felt a salty taste of blood travel onto her tounge.

"And we never met." He finshed. Gajeel ruffled his hair, covering his face, but Levy could still spot the smile on his face.

"But we'll meet someday later." He promised, blurting out the words.

"Pinkie promise?" Levy asked, holding out her pinkie, staring-rather glaring into his eyes.

Gajeel shrugged, lacing his pinkie to hers. "Pinkie promise." He grinned.

"See you one day, Shrimp-Uh, Levy." He muttered, walking away awkwardly.

"Shrimp would've been fine!" She called out, Gajeel twisting his head to grin at her.

"Bye, bye, Metal-Headed Gajeel Redfox." She whispered, blushing happily.

Levy smiled softly. She never thought she would fall for someone so easily. But of course, love was that way.

XXXXXXX

Cheesiness alert! Ah, to bad they made a promise to foget each other. Hahaha, loved writing this. GaLe is my favourite ship! Please review! Critism not minded! Please, anyway! It was my first GaLe try, without rough copies, so just on the spot! So please help by reviewing what you thought! Ack, there might have been not much about Natsu's Funeral. Sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! Anyway, can you pretty please check out my GaLe story? Just asking, don't have to. Link: s/9826206/1/A-Story-Splattered-With-Ink. Thanks!


End file.
